<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missed Calls by generic_cruiser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970964">Missed Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_cruiser/pseuds/generic_cruiser'>generic_cruiser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I've seen some people say its william but idk, Very much fluff, anyways i thought this was cute, idk May's dad's name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_cruiser/pseuds/generic_cruiser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May's phone won't stop ringing, and Daisy is forced to answer. Basically this is how I imagine that Daisy and May's dad meet</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Set around s3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter &amp; Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Lance Hunter &amp; Jemma Simmons, Lance Hunter &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missed Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is pretty short, it does have an epilogue of sorts but I took it out because I felt like it didn't fit. Anyways, this is something short and cute based off of other fanfics about Daisy and May's dad meeting. I also didn't include May's dad's name, because I'm not actually sure what it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hunter stands up. “Someone’s got to answer it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy stands up too, running to slap Hunter’s hand away from the device. “No! And if someone was going to answer it, it wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it won’t stop ringing, and my ears are bleeding,” Hunter crosses his arms defiantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ears look alright to me,” Daisy replies, flicking his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mack walks over, standing in between Daisy and Hunter as if he’s trying to keep them from starting a brawl. “Daisy, whoever is calling May won’t stop, so either we find her, or someone picks it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy folds her arms. “She’s on mission, and I certainly don’t want to explain to her that someone picked up her phone. Do you guys?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy glances around the room, silently daring anyone to pick up the phone. Fitzsimmons duck their heads back down to the papers they were sorting as Daisy looks at them, and Bobbi doesn’t even bother to pretend, shaking her head as she meets Daisy’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Daisy turns back to Hunter and Mack, “no one picks up the phone. Got it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter groans, pressing the heels of his hands to his ears. “Can we at least turn the ringer off? The bloody thing is going to make my head explode.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mack sighs, and turns towards the phone. He picks it up gently, carefully avoiding the call answer button. He does that for about a minute, as if it isn’t May’s phone, but a bomb or something. It keeps on ringing regardless of what he does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, screw this,” Hunter plucks the phone out of Mack’s hands, presses the answer button, then shoves it into Daisy’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Daisy scrambles to not drop the phone, pressing it to her ear. Before the person on the other end can say anything, she lands a swift kick on Hunter’s shins, laughing a bit as he doubles over. Bobbi covers her mouth to keep from laughing. Hunter sticks his tongue out at both of them, rubbing his shin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mellie? Did you finally answer me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy focuses on the phone, and tries not to laugh at the nickname. “Um, no, this isn’t Mellie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter mouths “Mellie?” at Daisy, who shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then who is this?” The man on the other end of the phone sounds old, and his accent is distinctly Chinese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, this is Daisy Johnson. When you say Mellie, do you mean Melinda?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man on the other end gasps. “Oh, you’re Daisy! Melinda speaks very highly of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, thank you. Who are you?” Daisy raises her eyebrows that this dude knows who she is, and that May talks about her to someone. Hunter raises his eyebrows back at her, clearly wanting information. But probably also to mock her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mellie never told you? Of course not. I’m her father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> May’s dad. Daisy is talking to her SO’s father. This is amazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s uh, nice to meet you Mr. May. May - er, Melinda isn’t here right now, but I can take a message.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The agents around Daisy all react to “Mr. May” with varying degrees of disbelief. Mack and Bobbi just look mildly shocked, Fitzsimmons are gaping at Daisy, and Hunter looks like he’s plotting a full on conspiracy in his head. It occurs to Daisy that they might think she’s talking to Andrew, but he never calls May “Mellie,” and Daisy knows his voice, and she wouldn’t call him Mr. May.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May’s dad sighs. “Just please remind my daughter when she gets back to call me. She forgets too often.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy nods, before realizing that nodding is dumb, he can’t see her. “Sure thing. It was nice talking to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, Daisy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The line goes dead, and Daisy drops the phone on the table, a little stunned. Everyone else remains quiet, waiting for her to explain, until Hunter grows impatient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, if no one else will ask, I will. Who the hell was on the other end of that call?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May’s dad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, May’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe that ringing did hurt your ears,” Daisy responds, flicking Hunter’s ear again. He slaps her hand before she can draw it away.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simmons moves over to Daisy, lightly shoving Hunter out of the way. “You spoke to May’s father? What was he like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Kind. Not really like May. She told me once she’s more like her mom, so I didn’t really know what to expect. He said to let her know to call him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jemma cocks her head, thinking. “Huh. I’d like to meet him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter sticks his head over Simmons’s shoulder. “Me too. Now I wish I’d picked up the phone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jemma ducks out from under Hunter, kicking him lightly in the spot Daisy had kicked him earlier. He doubles over again, cursing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe May will let you talk to him,” Daisy laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to who?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy freezes, while Mack, Hunter and Jemma dart away from her like she’s on fire. She slowly turns to face May, who’s staring at her intently, still in her gear. She looks like she just got back, a duffel bag tossed over her shoulder, a gun holstered on her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, your dad, he called, and your phone wouldn’t stop ringing, so we - I - picked it up. He said to let you know to call him…” Daisy trails off as May’s gaze hardens. May wouldn’t shoot her for this, right? Maybe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spoke to my father?” Her voice is low and hard, as if she’s on the verge of being very very mad. Daisy knows from experience that May’s anger comes in clipped tones and harsh words, and she braces for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“..Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May groans, startling and surprising Daisy. She doesn’t sound mad anymore. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> him not to call me yet, he doesn’t understand time zones. He also doesn’t understand voicemails.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy stands there, stunned, as May walks around her to grab the phone. Her SO groans again as she thumbs through the missed calls, oblivious to Daisy's discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy scratches her neck, flashing Simmons a look. Jemma, on her part, looks equally shocked, and gives Daisy a small shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May looks up from her phone at Daisy. “You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. Daisy probably looks like she saw a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, just to confirm...you’re not mad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at you. I’m going to have words with my father later, but you didn’t do anything wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May pats Daisy on the shoulder before walking away, muttering something about 23 missed calls and her father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy doesn’t press, and instead returns May’s small smile and lets her walk away. It occurs to her that May could’ve been bragging about her to Mr. May, and she smiles. Even if it might not be true, it’s a nice thought to hold onto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter, who has been looking like he’s going to burst, thankfully waits until May is out of earshot to open his mouth again. “Okay...what the hell just happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy holds up her hands, breathing a sigh of relief. “Hey, I’m just glad I didn’t get my head bitten off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitz moves over to Daisy, Simmons trailing behind. “I have never seen May like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I don’t think any of us have, Turbo.” Mack, who has remained the most composed besides Bobbi, is now rubbing his forehead in obvious confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jemma crosses her arms. “Maybe we should ask Coulson about May’s dad, he’d probably know him right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I find that prying into May’s life comes with a death wish, Simmons.” Daisy backs up to the couch, walking away from the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She plops down onto the couch, finds a video game controller, and throws it at Hunter’s head. The merc catches it at the last second, and glares at Daisy. She grins, and motions for him to sit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for me to beat your ass in COD, Lance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter sits down next to her, and hits her with the controller. “Don’t ever call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span> again.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I say this every time but fr thank you to people who keep coming back to read my stuff, and to anyone who reads it in general. My last fic got a better response than I expected, so I might start posting more "angsty" stuff because I have a lot of it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>